striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Plasma Whirlwind
The Plasma Whirlwind ( ) is the special melee ability utilized by Tong Pooh and her sisters, featured in both the original Strider and Strider 2. Overview The Kuniang M.A. Team are experts in their own original form of martial arts, which they had perfected to a degree far beyond ordinary peopleCapcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 42. ISBN 4-86233-076-2.Capcom (February 22, 2014). Strider Hiryu Visual Chronicle (Japanese). Pg. 07. This is reflected primarily in the strength of their legs, which are so powerful they can generate a blade of plasma when they kick, called a "Plasma Whirlwind". This plasma edge is identical in form and strength to the edge of Hiryu's Cypher, which means their kicks are sharp enough to cut through any material effortlessly. Although they can create Plasma Whirlwinds with any form of kicking, they are often seen using a quick back-turning kick as a signature attack. Although exactly how the three sisters managed to develop such a powerful skill is unknown, it is believed to be a natural-born ability. Strider (CPS-1) The Kuniang M.A. Team possess an unique, special technique which they use to create plasma whirlwinds called the Back Spin Kick ( ). After striking down a pose, the sisters leap forward and perform a full turn in mid-air, and once their backs are facing their target they thrust their legs to perform a back kick which generates a long, horizontal arc of plasma forward. The plasma is identical to that of Hiryu's Cypher Attack, appearing a solid white with a red and blue outline. Although the technique itself is the same, each Kuniang has a different strategy which determines when they use it. Strider 2 In this incarnation, the three Kuniang sisters have been diversified and each now possess their own individual kick technique which they use to attack Hiryu. The trio also possess two shared techniques, which replace their individual attack when one of them is defeated. The first technique is used by the two remaining sisters, while the second is used by the last surviving one. Their specific ability is also upgraded further, as now they not only generate Plasma Whirlwinds with their kicks, but also shoot circular plasma projectiles from them. Strider (2014) performing the dive kick]]Most of the Plasma Whirlwind techniques are not featured in the [[Strider (2014)|2014 Strider]], since the Four Winds attack primarily using their weapons of choice instead of melee strikes. The only exception is Sai Pooh's Flying Kick, which is used by all three winds and their master Xi Wang Mu. When using it, the sisters jump straight up, and once they reach the apex of the jump they then perform an angled dive kick engulfed in plasma energy of the sister's color of choice. The sisters usually use this technique when fighting together, in an attempt to restrict Hiryu's movement space. Other appearances * The Kuniang Team's signature technique, the Back Spin Kick, has been featured in most of Tong Pooh's crossover appearances, albeit with different names: ** Tong Pooh's assist attack in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes is a recreation of the original Back Kick, and she yells "Deadly Plasma Leg" ( ) when performing it. ** In Namco × Capcom, Tong Pooh and her clones use the move as their basic attack, under the name "Jumping Back Turning Kick" ( ). ** In Project X Zone 2, Tong Pooh uses the Back Kick as the final attack in both her single-target attack "Plasma Kick" ( ) and her multi-target MAP attack "Triple Plasma Kick" ( , localized as "Clone Plasma Kick"). In the latter, she performs the move in synchrony with her two sisters. ** The ability is featured in Tong Pooh's card description from SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS and as a skill in Street Fighter × All Capcom, under the name "Plasma Leg" ( ). In the localization of the former, this ability is renamed "Plasma Scythes" instead. * Tong Pooh also performs the two shared techniques from Strider 2: she and her clones use the Somersault Kick as their Special attack in Namco × Capcom, and the Three-Way Kick is part of her multi-target MAP attack in Project X Zone 2. Additionally, Tong Pooh also performs an original plasma-enhanced upper kick in her single-target attack, to launch her target upwards. Gallery Mvc tonpooh kick.png|Plasma Whirlwind from Marvel vs. Capcom Mvc tonpooh attack.gif|Animated version Pxz2 tong pooh sisters.png|Triple Plasma Kick from Project X Zone 2 Trivia * Kirin from Osman is also capable of generating similar long blades of energy with his kicks when fully powered-up. According to Isuke, Kirin was designed from the start as being related to the "Tong Pooh clan"Scion; Dire 51 (April 24, 2010). "Interview with Kouichi "Isuke" Yotsui". LSCM 4.0. Translated by Gaijin Punch. Accessed December 08, 2016., so this is intended to be the same ability. One of the game's bosses, Tianon, can create larger blades of energy with any of her limbs, but its unknown if this is the same ability as Kirin's. * Although the signature Back Spin Kick is not featured in the 2014 Strider game, Tong Pooh is seen performing the move in the main artwork from the Limited Edition special bundle. * Zeku from Street Fighter V has a special move called Bushin Gram, in which he performs a full turning kick to generate a shockwave with extended reach. While this is a nod to Hiryu's Cypher arc (and his special move Gram from Marvel vs. Capcom), the move also bears a strong resemblance to the Kuniang's plasma-enhanced turning kicks, as well as to Kirin's own roundhouse kicks. Interestingly, one of the Bushin Gram variations is named "Teki", the same ancient Chinese tribe part of Kirin's background and implied to be related to the Kuniang sisters. References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Skills